


Watch Your Fucking Mouth

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Ian Loves Mickey The Way He Is [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, Ian defends his man, M/M, Mild Smut, Neighbor issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: One of their neighbors has a problem with Mickey. To Ian, the guy doesn't have to like his boyfriend, but hewillrespect him.





	Watch Your Fucking Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph42/gifts).



> This is for one of my readers Steph ❤  
> She tells me the nicest things. Thank u for loving my work so much. Came up with this a few minutes ago. Just for you. Mob love!!! ♥♥♡♡♡

"I don' wanna be on top."

"Neither do I."

"But, I was on top last night."

"I was on top the night before last."

"Miiiiiick."

"What? Let's just fuck this way."

"Make love."

"Okay Ian. Penetrate me from this angle."

Ian sighs as he lines himself up. They are being such lazy fucks right now. "At least lift your left thigh so I can get access."

Mickey does as told. "Not too tired to give you access babe. Aaaaah." Mickey moans as Ian's dick finds his hole.

They are lying on their sides since this is the only position they'll commit to. Mickey presses back and Ian let's out a soft moan as he pulls him closer. He pauses to put his right hand around Mickey's chest and his left around his boyfriend's stomach. Now he's at the perfect position to pull Mickey towards him as he moves slowly and lazily inside Mickey.

They both sigh simultaneously when Mickey pushes back again. Ian traces his left hand down Mickey's stomach and grabs his thigh instead.

"Fucking love you babe." Ian can't help but moan because even lazy sex with Mickey gets him emotional.

Mickey turns his head and Ian immediately locks their lips together. Mickey moans loudly into his boyfriend's mouth when Ian thrusts so hard he hits his prostate head on. He has to pull back from the kiss when Ian insists on rubbing relentlessly on his sweet spot. 

"Shit." 

He curses before grabbing Ian's hand and kissing it. 

 

                             ✘ **0** ✘ **0** ✘ **0**

 

 "Can't believe I have to fucking work on a Saturday." Mickey laments as he ties on his tie. 

Ian watches him from the rim of his coffee cup where he's reading the newspaper at their kitchen table. "Gotta make that mula." 

"My boyfriend's name is Ian not Carl." 

Ian laughs softly and places his coffee and the paper on the table. "It was just a juvie phase." 

"U-huh." 

"You need me to pack you lunch?" Ian stands up and gets infront of Mickey so he can straighten his tie. "It will only take a minute." 

Mickey shakes his head 'no' He really does love Ian's cooking, prefers it to what they get at work. But the one and only time Ian had packed him lunch his coworkers had had too much fun at his expense. "Nah, I'm good." 

"You sure?" 

Mickey kisses his taller boyfriend and lingers. "Love you." 

"Bye baby." 

Ian watches until the door closes behind Mickey. Only then does he go back to his coffee and paper. 

 

                             ✘ **0** ✘ **0** ✘ **0**

 

Mickey sees their neighbor -whose name he couldn't care enough to learn- and he has to roll his eyes. He tries to close the elevator door but the fucker makes it through. He glares at Mickey then goes to stand on the furthest corner from Mickey. 

Mickey doesn't know what the guy did to him, but he just doesn't like him. At all. It's just one of those people who rub you the wrong way. 

He waits until the doors have closed then presses all the buttons. "Not today, please. I'm already running late!" The neighbor protests reaching for Mickey's hand to pull it from the buttons. The glare Mickey gives him makes the guy step back with both hands up.

"Don' ever fucking touch me again." 

"Got it." Nameless replies quickly. 

Mickey does this thing every time he's on the elevator with nameless. He presses on all the buttons just so he can rile nameless up. Works every time. 

Mickey chuckles when they get to the ground floor and nameless flips him off. 

Irritating the man always makes Mickey's day go better. Like now, he isn't as grumpy anymore. 

 

                             ✘ **0** ✘ **0** ✘ **0**

 

Ian is taking a nap when he's woken by banging on his door. He rubs his eyes and groans in irritation when there's another bang. 

"Jesus fucking Christ. I'm on my way." He pulls open the door angrily. "What?" 

"Hi, I'm your next door neighbor, my name is," 

"Luke. I know. What do you need?" Ian interrupts. 

"I didn't think you'd remember, your boyfriend doesn't." Ian raises an impatient eyebrow and Luke clears his throat. "Can you please tell your boyfriend we're not in junior high?"

Ian crosses his arms, suddenly intrigued by the conversation. "Excuse me?"

"Every time, _every single time_ we're on the elevator together he insists on pressing on all the buttons like a fucking three year old. We have to stop on _every_ floor. It's getting old." 

They live on the 10th floor. What the hell? "Mickey does what now?" 

"Yes. Every time." 

"Yeah, I got that." Ian is trying really hard not to laugh. "Why not just ignore him next time? Or don't get on the elevator with him?"

"I will do whatever I want. He doesn't control me!" Luke blurts out then takes a deep breath. "He's your boyfriend, why not just talk to him? Never mind, I'll do it myself." 

He starts to walk away but Ian stops him. "Don't. He'll proly just insult you or kick your ass." 

"Ill be polite." Luke insists. 

Ian laughs throwing his head back. "It doesn't fucking matter. I know him. I live with him. Don't talk to him about it, just ignore him and live your life." 

 

                             ✘ **0** ✘ **0** ✘ **0**

 

When Mickey comes home that evening Ian has already forgotten about Luke. He didn't deem the topic worth discussing so he didn't dwell on it. 

"Please tell me you didn't sleep all day." Mickey says as Ian helps him out of his clothes. 

"Course not. I watched like five movies and an entire season of Flash." 

"Fucking coach potato." 

"They're called weekends for a reason." Ian defends himself as he throws Mickey's clothes in the hamper. "How was work?" 

"Eh." 

Ian laughs. He throws Mickey clean sweats and waits for him to put them on then takes his hand, guiding him towards the kitchen. "Not done making dinner, keep me company." 

"Mmmm." Mickey hums as he pulls Ian down for a kiss. "Did you get the beer?" 

"Yesterday on my way from work." 

"Thank God." Mickey dashes towards the fridge in such a comical way, it has Ian in hysterics. 

"Fuck off, you won't let me smoke." 

 

                             ✘ **0** ✘ **0** ✘ **0**

 

Luke talks to Mickey anyway. 

On Sunday they run out of eggs and Mickey has to go get more. This time he's the one who finds nameless pressing on the 'close' button relentlessly. He chuckles as he walks in. 

"Shit outta luck." He reaches for the buttons but nameless blocks them with his body. "You serious?" 

"Not today." 

Mickey shrugs and steps back, leaning on the wall. "There's always tomorrow." 

"God dammit!" Nameless shouts his face red with anger. He doesn't even seem to care another tenant just walked in. "You are a grown man! Just because you're in your early twenties, doesn't mean that you can act like a fucking teenager." 

The new occupant looks between them and Mickey shakes his head. "Some people have no manners." 

" _You_ , have no manners!" 

The other tenant, a woman in her thirties if Mickey was to guess presses a button and gets off the next floor. 

"Now look what you did!" 

"I wasn't the one yelling like a fucking maniac." Mickey retorts. The guy goes off again and Mickey just rolls his eyes. "You done?" He asks when nameless quiets down. 

"Yeah, I'm done." 

"What's your name again?" 

"Luke." 

They get to the ground floor just in time. "Okay, Luke?" 

"Yes?" 

Mickey trips him and walks out leaving him on the elevator floor. "You're gonna pay for this!" 

 

                             ✘ **0** ✘ **0** ✘ **0**

 

Ian is getting off the elevator on Monday after work when he sees Luke waiting by the door. His door. 

"Can I help you?" 

Luke shakes his head like a person disappointed. "How can you be with someone who has such a personality?" 

"This about Mickey?" 

"He is rude. And violent. And a fucking asshole!" Luke shouts. 

Ian tilts his head and looks at Luke in disbelief. He steps towards their neighbor angrily and the latter steps back till he's flat against the door. "You better watch your fucking mouth." He breathes lowly, dangerously. "That's the love of my life you're talking about." He slaps on the door just above Luke's head and the guy jumps. "I don' care if he pushed you down the fucking stairs, never talk about him like that, ever again." 

"I'm sorry I just... He's..." 

"Perfect. Just the way he is." Ian replies. "Now get the fuck out of my way." 

Luke storms towards his apartment angrily. "You two deserve each other!" 

Ian clicks his tongue and drops his bag on the floor. He jogs towards Luke where he's almost by his door and trips him. He relishes in the sound Luke makes as he hits the floor. 

 

                             ✘ **0** ✘ **0** ✘ **0**

 

"Mick?" 

"Yeah babe?" 

"What's your beef with Luke?" 

Mickey looks at him where he was typing away on their laptop. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Our neighbor. Says you press all the buttons when you two use the elevator together." 

Mickey laughs. "Yeah 'cause it makes him mad which makes me very happy." 

"Why though?" Ian asks laying his legs on Mickey's lap. 

Mickey shrugs already massaging his toes. "I don' like his face." 

Ian shakes his head, amused. "You can't just be mean to people because you don't like their faces." 

"Sure I can." 

Ian leans back on the couch, eyes on the TV. "Now I feel bad for tripping him." 

Mickey stares at him. "You tripped him?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"No reason." Mickey quickly replies, eyes back on the laptop. 

_"You two deserve each other!"_

Is what Luke had yelled at him that morning opting to take the stairs instead. The man has no idea how right he was.

Him deserving Ian, Ian deserving him, Mickey can't say he sees anything wrong with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading guys.  
> u be awesome ＼( ˋ Θ ´ )／


End file.
